ANE
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Spin off del viaje de Cadmus en Las Reliquias de la Muerte es este bosquejo de la historia de Ane de Santxorena, subido con ocasión de la presentación del personaje en el topic Nuestros queridos OCs del Foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Magia Hispanii.


_Reyno de Navarra, Valle del Baztán, en el siglo XIV_

Enterraron a la Ama con el bebé de mañana, en un apartado del cementerio, tierra reservada a los agotes que ni siquiera en la muerte podían compartir espacio con los otros. Ane vio a su Aita, con el gorro entre las manos, la barba grisácea medio crecida y los ojos fijos en el agujero en el que iba a desaparecer su compañera, la mujer que había compartido con él su vida durante casi veinte años. Estaba como ido, con una expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos vidriosos, incapaz incluso de llorar, mientras sus tres hijos varones, los hermanos mayores de Ane, echaban paletadas de tierra. La niña entonces pensó que si Domenja, la partera del valle, hubiera podido acudir, puede que su Ama no hubiera muerto al dar a luz al bebé, y ahora Aita y ella no se sentirían tan solos. Porque era soledad, abandono, incertidumbre y una infinita tristeza lo que ambos sentían, aunque no fueran capaces de expresarlo. Y Ane lo sabía.

Quizá lo sabía porque era diferente. Su Ama se dio cuenta muy pronto, seguramente cuando ella era un bebé.

_- Eres una de ellas, Ane_.- le decía a menudo. Y sonreía.

- _¿Una de quienes, Ama?_ – preguntaba la niña fijando sus ojos grises en el rostro amable pero ajado por el trabajo y las privaciones de su Ama.

- _Una de ellas...-_ simplemente contestaba.- _como Domenja, como la dama de Urtubi... como...ellas..._

Y Ane se estremecía. Porque entre los habitantes del valle del Baztán era tomado por cierto que todas aquellas mujeres eran sorguiñas, brujas, seres con poderes extraordinarios que igual podían causar el bien que el mal. Temidas y admiradas a partes iguales. Veneradas y odiadas. Herederas del poder de la ancestral diosa Mari o hijas del Diablo. Y para Ane, la sola idea de tener algo que ver con el maligno la hacía morirse de miedo.

- _Pero no te entristezcas, mi vida_.- decía su Ama y le acariciaba la cara. Y Ane se abrazaba con fuerza a ella.- _Es algo natural en ti. Eres...lo que eres...Ellas te enseñarán, cuando llegue el momento..._

Pero ahora, Ama se había ido. A sus seis años, casi siete, a Ane solo le quedaba su Aita, que también estaba como ido, y sus hermanos mayores. Eneko, el primogénito, que siempre la miró de manera extraña; Bittor, el mediano, que la ignoraba desde que podía recordar, y Ioannes, el menor, que era el único que, de vez en cuando, le prestaba algo de atención, quizá porque era el más parecido a su Ama. Demasiado mayores, demasiado extraños. Pero aún era posible más tristeza, más soledad, más abandono y más incertidumbre. Solamente un mes después, Aita se fue con Ama, y Ane se quedó sola en el mundo. Completamente sola, como en seguida constató.

Los hechos se repitieron. Volvieron al cementerio y allí enterraron a Aita. Y aquella misma noche los escuchó. Eneko discutía con los otros.

- Lo mejor es venderla.- Decía.

- ¿Venderla? ¿A quién? – . Preguntaba Bittor.

- No se. Al primero que la quiera.

- ¡Venderla! ¡Cómo se os ocurre! – Terció Ioannes.

- Tu te callas. Yo soy ahora el amo. Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que decido, te largas.- Sentenció Eneko. Y Ioannes calló.

- Decidido está, pues. Mañana intentaré hablar con el señor de Elizondo.

Durante unos momentos, ninguno dijo nada. Ane, con la oreja pegada a la puerta del cuarto, escuchaba conteniendo la respiración. Una poderosa intuición le decía que aquello tenía que ver con ella. Y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Bien, pues. – Dijo de pronto Eneko.- Puesto que está decidido, no importará que la pruebe.- Ane escuchó el ruido de la silla arrastrarse por el suelo y a continuación la voz de Ioannes.

- Si la tocas, la venderemos por menos.- Dijo. Y a Ane el corazón se le desbocó. Aunque fuera muy pequeña, sabía de qué iba aquello.

Eneko refunfuñó.

- ¿Por qué habrían de enterarse inmediatamente? Es muy cría. Para cuando se den cuenta, llevará años en la Torre...y entonces, échale un galgo a quien fuera...

- Eneko, no lo hagas.- Volvió a oirse la voz de Ioannes.

- Tu no me dices lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.- Eneko estaba perdiendo los nervios. Pronto se empezaron a oir los golpes. Ane no perdió tiempo. Cogió una manta y salió por el ventanuco. Y corrió en la oscuridad como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue una suerte, porque en medio de la discusión Bittor había decidido que, lo que su hermano mayor no conseguiría por pelearse con el pequeño, sería para él, pero cuando entró en la habitación no encontró a la niña.

Ane corrió hacia el río, sin pensar. Y sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontró en lo alto del árbol. Oculta en aquellas ramas solía contemplar el paisaje y los que recorrían el camino. Entre sus ramas se sintió segura. Y entonces, en la encrucijada, las vio.

Reconoció a Domenja inmediatamente. Hablaba en susurros con otra mujer, con aspecto de gran señora ¿Qué habría venido a hacer allí? ¿Por qué no traía un séquito de servidores? Y entonces un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Las palabras de Ama vinieron a su cabeza.

_... Como ellas...como Domenja...como la señora de Urtubi..._

Y entonces el viento trajo las voces de las mujeres. Y Ane volvió a estremecerse.

- Casi siete años...la edad de la iniciación...acaban de morir sus padres...los hermanos son una panda de brutos...

El viento cambió y los susurros se volvieron casi imperceptibles. Ane reptó hasta una rama alta y delgada.

-...hacerse cargo de ella...una de las nuestras...

Un crujido, la caída y el duro suelo. Ane no pudo reprimir un grito. Había aterrizado sobre su brazo derecho que le dolía terriblemente. Cuando abrió los ojos, contempló a las dos mujeres.

- ¿Ane? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Domenja. La niña la miró fijamente a los ojos, el brazo herido sujeto fuertemente con la otra mano.- No, no me lo digas, que lo adivino.- Continuó Domenja. Ane observó con horror como extraía de debajo de su manto una especie de rama de árbol, apuntaba hacia su brazo herido y murmuraba algo en una lengua que no entendió pero que le recordó al latín del párroco. Después le explicó cómo estaban las cosas y lo que iban a hacer. Y quién era Catalina, la otra mujer. Y Ane entonces supo. Supo que, como su madre le había dicho, era lo que era. Y se fue con Catalina, que con sus artes de bruja la llevó a su casa al otro lado de los Pirineos, le dio de cenar como nunca había comido y la metió en una cama caliente, junto a otra niña de su edad que la miró con unos ojos grandes de un castaño claro, casi verdoso.

_- Me llamo Beatriz. Y estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido..._

Beatriz... una niña de su edad... con sus mismos dones... una niña a la que no le importaba que ella hubiera nacido en una familia de agotes. Pronto supo lo que era tener una amiga. Con el tiempo, Ane supo que Beatriz sería siempre su mejor amiga. Pero eso fue con el tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Ane se levantó al salir el sol, como era su costumbre. Y entonces lo vio. Era muy alto. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos muy oscuros, la nariz recta y las cejas finas. Leía un grueso libraco junto a la ventana, con los pies sobre un escabel. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando fijamente sus pies. Aquellos pies eran enormes. Entonces le miró a la cara y vio que estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Eres un arcángel? – . Dijo extasiada. El chico se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Yo? ¿Un arcángel yo? Qué va. Me llamo Martín, Martín de Baygorri. Soy el hermano de Beatriz.- El chico cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el alféizar. Se levantó y fue hacia ella. Ane retrocedió un par de pasos. Todavía tenía muy vívido en la memoria el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en su casa, con sus hermanos. El chico volvió a sonreir y extendió los brazos. Ane se fijó en sus manos. También eran enormes, sobre todo comparadas con las suyas.

- Soy un NoMago..-. Dijo tranquilamente.- Te ruego que no abuses de tus poderes mágicos con mi persona.- Añadió serio, aunque Ane sospechaba que estaba bromeando.

Ane alzó las cejas sorprendida. Domenja y Catalina le habían explicado todo muy bien. Bueno, casi todo, porque no sabía lo que era un NoMago. Hasta el día que cumpliera siete años, es decir, la semana próxima, no recibiría su primera varita, ni comenzarían a enseñarla. Tendría que aprender a leer y escribir, y aprender latín, que era la lengua de los clérigos y de los magos, antes de comenzar a ser instruida en el uso y el control de su poder. En definitiva, seguía siendo una niña bastante vulnerable. Y ahora resultaba que este niño, mayor que ella y además grandote, decía, y parecía sincero, que el débil era él.

Ane le miró fijamente una vez más. Todavía no era un hombre, aunque le faltaba poco para empezar a serlo. Martín de Baygorri, un mocetón de once años y mirada de niño le sonreía con una dulzura que de pronto le recordaron a su Ama. Fue entonces cuando Ane se sintió segura y le devolvió la sonrisa. No lo sabía, pero durante el resto de su vida aquel chico siempre le inspiraría seguridad. Y su hermana, su hermana Beatriz era una dama, aunque viviera en una cabaña del lado de Francia.

Y Ane se esforzó por aprender. Aprendió a leer y a escribir, aprendió el romance navarro, el francés, el castellano y el latín. Aprendió las artes de la Tradición, la historia de la magia. Y se hizo una bruja poderosa. Una de ellas, como había predicho su Ama.

Martín había vuelto de su primera misión como escudero del señor de Baygorri. Todavía había crecido más, y el bozo cubría su cara. Ane le observó mientras cortaba leña con un hacha. Se había quitado la camisa. Sus músculos se marcaban en su torso y sus brazos. Ane lo contempló largamente, sin decir nada. Martín terminó de cortar leña empapado en sudor. Sacó agua del pozo y se lavó. Y después, para asombro de Ane, contempló el paisaje durante un largo rato, suspirando.

No supo Ane que los soldados más veteranos del señor de Baygorri habían pagado a una profesional para que atendiera al joven, novicio tanto en el arte de la guerra como en el del amor. Y que Martín, al encontrarse a solas con ella, había hecho un trato.

_- No quiero satisfacerme. Lo que quiero es que me enseñes cómo se complace a una mujer._

_La fulana enarcó las cejas. Era una mujer entrada en años y en carnes, en absoluto atractiva para Martín, aunque él tuviera diecinueve años recién cumplidos y ella le mostrara con descaro unos senos enormes. Pero tenía buen corazón._

_- ¿Estás enamorado?_

_Martín enrojeció. _

_- ¿Por qué no lo descubres tu mismo con tu amada?_

_Martín no contestó. Pensó en Ane. La última vez que la había visto se había maravillado. La dulce Ane, la prudente y sensata Ane, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer de ojos como remansos._

_- ¿O es que no está a tu alcance?_

_Efectivamente, había dado en el clavo. No estaba a su alcance. Y no lo estaba porque él no era como ella. Pero el cerebro de Martín fue capaz de sortear los obstáculos producidos por la edad, la timidez, la mezcla de emociones contrapuestas producidas por la batalla y por el encuentro con la lupa. Y se encontró dándole una justificación._

_- Así, cuando esté con alguna de tus compañeras de profesión, la trataré como un hombre, y no como una bestia._

_Aquello tocó la fibra sensible de la dama, experimentada en toda clase de situaciones con toda clase de especímenes del sexo masculino. ¡Ojalá todos sus clientes hubieran tenido la sensibilidad de aquel muchachote enorme y casi barbilampiño!_

_- Ven aquí, pues. Te enseñaré los resortes de la complacencia de una mujer..._

_Qué suerte tiene esa chica.- pensó la puta cuando terminó.- Este muchacho acabará por conseguirla. Y la hará muy feliz._

Ane seguía contemplándolo desde la ventana. Beatriz se rió.

- ¡Estás enamorada de mi hermano!

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Por qué no se lo haces saber?

- No estoy enamorada de Martín...

- Qué poco convincente resultas. ¡Tendrás que aprender a mentir mejor! ¿Sabes?

- Soy...no soy...

- Eres una mujer. Y punto. Y él es un hombre. Muy guapo, por cierto. Y buena persona.

- Sabes que no puedo...

- A él también le gustas.

- Házselo saber antes de que se vaya.

Pero Ane no dijo nada. Y Martín tampoco. Y Beatriz pensó que aquello no estaba bien.

Con un par de años más, Martín había alcanzado toda su impresionante envergadura. Sus hombros, antaño estrechos, se habían expandido, y sus brazos otrora delgados eran fuertes y musculosos, consecuencia del permanente ejercicio de armas. El señor de Baygorri lo había nombrado caballero, y puesto que demostraba prudencia y sentido común, le encomendaba misiones que veteranos de cuarenta jamás habrían soñado. Había resultado herido en un par de ocasiones, aunque nunca de gravedad, por lo que, si dejaba su torso desnudo, lucía dos discretas cicatrices.

Y los dos sabían, pero ninguno se atrevía. Porque los dos, cada uno a su manera, pensaba que no estaba a la altura del otro. Y Beatriz, que se daba cuenta, negaba con la cabeza...

Hasta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió.

Como dijo San Agustín, los muertos no son seres ausentes, solamente son seres invisibles. Mucho tiempo después, en un aprisco de pastores, Ane y Martin se entregaron mutuamente su promesa de amor eterno bajo el brillante sol de la mañana que coronaba esplendoroso el cielo azul de Castilla. Y Beatriz, un alma que portaba otra alma, sonrió. Y entonces algo se le reveló. Supo entonces que, con el correr del tiempo, el alma luminosa que ella protegía se encarnaría en sangre y carne de los descendientes de Ane y de Martín. Y a la espera de aquel momento, el ser espiritual que era Beatriz se confundió con Yago. Un vivo lo habría descrito como un hermoso remanso de luz.


End file.
